


The Great Schism

by FurryGohan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Summary: Le Quattro Stagioni- L’estate: PrestoDont you bitches forget that beethoven is deaf
Relationships: Antonio Vivaldi/Mozart, Beethoven/Antonio Vivaldi





	The Great Schism

Winter. 1742

beethoven was just coming home from his concert at the concert of beethoven he had so much fun at his concert what a good concert his concert was a good concert what a good concert he went home his apartment in new york city where he lived in new york city he went to his boyfriend who was his boyfriend his boyfriend was vivaldi woah vivaldi yes vivaldi vivaldi went to beethovens concert what a good concert beethoven loved vivaldi very much you may be asking wait i thought they are both catholic men and homosexualism was sinning and yes youd be right but in this case since it was beethoven opened the door to his apartment and saw vivawldee laying on the couch with nothing on except his wig why was he wearing a wig because the men of the 18 century were the first of the fags at least thats what the fags call them beethoven said hey sexy i missed you but no vivaldi said i didnt miss you you faggot i saw your concert you didnt see me though oh he said vivaldi was so mad he said why and beethoven said sorry bb but i called a portrait painter and he will draw you in your best but i asked him especially to leave your foreskin cheese out of the paengkng because its lookin a little curdled actually why is your cheese kinda kurdld vivaldi said because i havent showered since your dad used to beat you as a child and thats youre deaf now and then beethoven had flashbacks he couldnt believe vivaldi would say something like that but he did he said you know what im gonna have to punish you and your little brown cunt vivaldi said yes papí punish me in italian 

beethoven took off his belt and folded it and slapped it to make the slapping noises kinda like to tell vivaldi he was about to punish him for being such a bad boy it was like a mating call vivaldi was laying on the couch all naked except for his wig beethoven had already taken off his wig and belt we couldnt wait to sink his tongue inside that cheesy foreskin he loved so fucking goddamn much he needed the cheese he craved the cheese he worshiped the cheese he searched for the cheese he hungered for the cheese he owned the cheese. the cheese was his and he was the cheese’s he bent over vivaldi (who had some cocoons and larvae in his pubes which were tangled and curled) baytoevin squated with his bare ass exposed and his buttcheecks split realeasing the powerful stench of feces from the inside of his hole which traveled up to vivaldis nose and got his nipples instantly hard beethoven took his two fingers and opened vivaldis foreskin that had been growing what looked like brown cottage cheese inside of it for years that had begun to rust and creep out of the top of his foreskin onto the shaft of the cock the sound it made was like stirring some freshly made muc & cheese but soon it would be cum & cheese and oh god this was the combo beethoven needed in his life some goodly aged cheese and a fresh release of the taste of stress

beethoven submerged his longue pink tongue into the foreskin that he had been craving for such a fucking long time vivaldi let out a mœan OH FUCK FUCK ME FUCK ME DADDY PLEASE DADDY BEETHOVEN I NEED YOUR LONG VEINY PALE ROSE COLORED PEE WEE IN MEE WEE FUCKY WUCKY ME PAPI I CANT TAKEY WAKEY IT ANYMORE he said beethoven was gonna oblige but no vivaldi had been a BAD BOY. he needed daddy’s punishment. he was gonna edge him. and. maybe they would dock together and cover the bridge of skin with vivi’s cheese until it hardened and crusted over so their cocks would forever be linked togetjer and only a chisel and hammer could break their cocks free from their cheesy constraint. beethovrn continued to lick the cheese and chew on it like you would some gum the flavor was immaculate but then he had an eksellint idea. vivi beebee asked what is it hellen???? beebee said vivi where is the bow to your violin he said under the couch he went under the couch and got his bow and stuck it in vivaldis ass with no warning or sign or preview or trailer just right in but something was wrong see since razors werent a thing vivaldis ass crack was so covered with dark brown hair that you couldnt even see his hole you had to put your finger past the hair and the crumbs to find it but it seems beethoven missed the hole and punctured another hole into him like a pussy so then he tried again and found it and stuck it right in with no warning or sign you could even see blood trickling down the bow from inside the ass outside the ass from the ass onto the couch now vivi really got his puni but all the sudden there was a knock at the door god who was it at this hour of the he went and opened the door it was mozart! mozart was vivaldis ex boyfriend who would not leave vivaldi alone he would sometimes text vivaldi and tell him he missed him vivaldi was so tired of it he was like stop fucking texting me wigless hog why are you here mozart said i saw some guys at your violin concert and i got jealous i needed to know if you liked anyone but turns out you already have another bf 😭 seeing as   
vivaldi lied naked with a bow in his ass and cheese covering his legs and pubes it was apparent that vivaldi had already had another bf already wow he was in shock beethoven said leave you loser and so mozart left now where were we beethoven took out his cock but wait what was this it was a cut cock not an uncut cock a cut cock when did you get that cut said vivaldi i got it cut when i accidentally dropped some a box cutter through it but im still gonna fuck you with it even with my pee hole sewed up i cant cum but it might rip open the sewing and still cum in you who knows he took out the bew and took his hard cock that was actually pretty decent lengthed like 8 1/2 inches long and found his hole with no troublr since there was blood on the hair in the area indicating the holes location and started fucking vivaldi so hard and so good vivaldi wasnt moaning bc he wasnt a moaner but he could still feel his prostate being assaulted and striked at every thrust of the cock he oh so came about 7 minutes into the sex through the cheese and the hair and onto his face and belly button beethoven came next but it didnt rip open the sewing so the cul was just sitting inside the tip which is probably really painful and feels like u have to pee rlly bad they kissed goodnight and slept in each others warm cummy cheesy embrace until light struck at the first hour of lightbreak...


End file.
